Warria
History Alexandra was born on Themyscria in the 12th century making her 810 years old. One day while on the beach she saw the Appearance Warria is an immortal bulked up Caucasian woman with giant breast with black eyes and dark hair. Her hair is curly and she also wears purple eye shadow and has pink plump lips. Warria has a golden-winged helmet. She has a red cape wrapped around her neck and has a brown strap going across her right breast that holds up a golden breastplate her left breast that is connected by a golden shoulder plate. Warria wears golden bracelets on her wrist. Warria has a giant golden belt with a giant W which has her lasso on it when it's not used. She wears a white shirt and her lower regions she wears brown pteruges with golden buttons on the bottom of it. Warria wears golden gladiator sandals. Personality Warria is a very proud warrior. She seems egotistical, but not vain. She is confident in her skills as a fighter and seems disdainful of men in general. Unlike the other members of the CAL (except possibly Night Dick), she seems more generous and willing to help citizens. An example of this occurs in Rapacity in Blue where, upon spotting the villain Haranguetan creating a disturbance outside Ventech Tower, she immediately intervened and knocked him out. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses ''' '''Powers Amazon Physiology: 'Warria is an Amazon. She is part of an immortal female warrior tribe with superhuman powers given to them by their divine heritage. Even though Amazons look like human females in actuality they are far stronger than any humans. * 'Supernatural Strength: ' Like all Amazons, Alexandra is superhumanly strong. Her strength is much greater than any humans. Warria is easily able to lift a weight well surpassing 100,000,000 tons. Being one of the strongest superheroes. ** 'Supernatural Leap: '''Warria leg muscles are sufficiently strong enabling her to leap capacity heights of at least 600 feet and a surface distance of at least 1,000 feet * 'Invulnerability: '''Warria body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Her resistance to injury is even greater than that possessed by humans. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining an injury. * 'Immortality: 'Like all Amazons, Alexandra is functionally immortal. She is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Despite her Invulnerability, Alexandra can sustain a physical injury. However, her Amazons life force enables her to regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. * 'Supernatural Athleticism: '''Like'' all''' Amazons, Warria agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''Alexandra reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Stars & Stripes noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Captain Sunburst * '''Supernatural Senses: '''Like all Amazons,' Warria senses are far greater than humans like her eyesight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. * 'Supernatural Speed: '''Like ''all Amazons, Warria can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete and think and react as super speed. According to Roadrunner, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). * 'Supernatural Stamina: '''Like all Amazons, Warria musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. '''Abilities ' 'Combat Specialist: '''Alexandra is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Stars & Stripes once remarked that Warria is the best melee fighter in the world. 'Weapon Proficiency: 'Alexandra is highly skilled in the use of many weapons. * 'Axemanship: 'Part of her Amazon Training she was taught how to fight with an axe * 'Archery: '''Part of her Amazon Training she was taught Archery and really skilled at it. ' * 'Mace: Part of her Amazon Training she was taught how to fight with a Mace/Hammer and attack with it. * 'Swordsmanship: '''Part of her Amazon Training she was taught Swordswomanship and is really skilled at it. * 'Shieldmanship: 'Part of her Amazon Training she was taught how she has to defend and fight with a Shield. * 'Lassoing: 'Part of her Amazon Training she was taught Lassoing/Whipping and is really skilled at it. * 'Throwing: Part of her Amazon Training she was taught throwing a javelin and is really skilled at it. Equipment Amazonian Armor: In combat, Alexandra wears Amazon battle armor, which enhances her already impressive durability. Invisible Flying Chariot: '''Alexandra travels with the aid of an invisible flying chariot, drawn by two large invisible birds. The birds are most likely geese. In-flight, piloting the chariot gives her the appearance of standing upright in mid-air. 'Truth Lasso: '''Warria has a Truth Lasso, which can force any person that she binds with it, to tell the truth. She does not seem to carry any other weapons. '''Weaknesses ' '''Vulnerability to Adamant: Adamant is the strongest metal in the world. It is unbreakable it's found on her homeland and in Greece/Rome. It can also hurt Warria and negate magic. It was strong enough that even gods can break it. 'Trivia ' * Warria is based on the DC Comics character Wonder Woman. Like Wonder Woman, Warria exhibits strong ties to elements of Greek Mythology. In contrast to Wonder Woman, Warria seems to closer to the ancient ideal of an Amazon, complete with a dismissive and disdainful attitude toward men (Wonder Woman has been interested in men from her inception, despite her matriarchal origins, and was created as a kind of ideal heterosexual woman by William M. Marston). At some point in the past. Her unusually tall and muscle stature may be a reference to Big Barda, a superhero from DC Comics and amazon physical appearance. * Her helmet looks slightly similar to the Marvel Comics superhero Thor, but with a golden hue color. * Her status as talk show hostess may also be a reference to Vicki Vale, from the Batman comics; and/or Lois Lane, of Superman comics. Her wearing glasses may also be a nod to Clark Kent/Superman. * She lives in apartment 12-B of Terror Tower, the same building as Wide Whale and Duo, but it is not clear to what extent she is affiliated with these villains. * She speaks with a Brooklyn accent, which may be a reference to noted feminist icon Katherine Hepburn. Her civilian alter-ego, Ana Washington, is a reference to Arianna Huffington, Greek-American columnist, author, and founder of The Huffington Post, regularly listed as one of the most powerful and influential women in the world. To complete the reference, Ana Washington, even speaks with a Greek accent. Category:Universe 7 Category:Magic User Category:Superhero